Pegorino Crime Family
|type = Mafia Family |enemies = Pavano crime family Ancelotti crime family The Lost MC Niko Bellic |affiliations =Rascalov Mafiya Gambetti crime family McReary crime family The Lost MC (Formerly) Niko Bellic (Formerly) |colors = Various |cars = Schafter Intruder Cognoscenti PMP 600 Sentinel XS Oracle Huntley Sport Sultan RS Sultan |weapons = Pistol Shotgun SMG Uzi M4A1 AK-47|undefined |businesses = Hijacking Fencing Armed robbery Illegal gambling Burglary Extortion Racketeering Drug trafficking Waste management Construction |fronts = Jimmy Pegorino's House Honkers Gentlemen's Club Drusilla's |members = Jimmy Pegorino Ray Boccino Phil Bell (Formerly) Anthony Corrado Luca Silvestri Joseph DiLeo Johnny Barbosa Peter Marchetti Marco Bonnaro Frankie Gallo Ray's Goon |game2 = TLAD |game3 = TBOGT |name = Pegorino Crime Family }} The Pegorino Crime Family, led by mobster Jimmy Pegorino, was an Italian-American mafia family based in the State of Alderney, giving rise to its alias "The Alderney Mob." They serve as the secondary group of antagonists in both Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned. Other important members in the organization included captain (or caporegime) Ray Boccino and associate Phil Bell. During the storyline, Pegorino hired the hitman Niko Bellic, which eventually lead to the organization's downfall, regardless of the player's choice. Description The Pegorino crime family are first introduced in the storyline by Patrick McReary, a prominent figure in the McReary Family, after McReary and Niko Bellic successfully steal a shipment of pharmaceuticals for Pegorino captain Ray Boccino. Boccino later calls Bellic, offering him work in exchange for money; his goal is to use him and Johnny Klebitz (the The Lost and Damned protagonist) to steal Diamonds and later sell them. Complications arise all throughout this plan, and it ultimately fails due to the disloyalty Klebitz shows Boccino and which the latter reciprocates. Despite this, Boccino gave Niko what he had promised him: the location of Florian Cravic. It later becomes clear that Boccino doesn't even attempt to find Cravic, but only uses Bellic to solve his problems. Niko cuts loose from Boccino, noting also that he is expected to pay tribute and that the Alderney Safehouse gifted to him was only a means for Boccino to keep an eye on Niko. Bellic later meets Phil Bell, a member and figurehead in the organization. Bellic decides to work for Bell instead, ignoring Boccino's constant advice and demands. They steal the heroin, then Niko helps Jimmy Pegorino with his situation with the Pavano Family, who are allowed to operate on Pegorino turf. Niko would later be assigned a murder contract on Jimmy's bodyguard, Anthony Corrado, and his caporegime, Ray Boccino, both of whom he killed on Jimmy Pegorino's orders, who was paranoid that the family had been compromised by turncoats. Niko soon realises that the Pegorino family are not rated at all by the five Liberty City mob families who make up the Commission. Soon afterwards, Pegorino requests that Bellic participate in a heroin deal that would require him to seriously trust Dimitri Rascalov, his arch-enemy who betrayed him and had Roman kidnapped. Choosing the [[Endings in GTA IV|Endings in GTA IV]], Niko would either deal or strike revenge. If the player chooses Revenge, Rascalov is assassinated by Bellic; after Bell cuts off his connection with Bellic; Pegorino, enraged at how Niko destroyed his organization's last chance at greatness, kills Kate McReary (Niko's then-girlfriend) in an unsuccessful attempt to kill Bellic during Roman's wedding. In revenge for this, Niko, with the help of Little Jacob & Roman Bellic, kills Pegorino. If the player chooses Deal, Niko picks up Phil Bell and goes to the Deal; Dimitri tells them that he has killed the Heroin buyers and has kept the Heroin; so they must fight for the money in the buyer's HQ. They succeed, letting Pegorino become rich and finally get to a high status (and letting him ally with Rascalov). After Bell cut off his connection with Bellic, Dimitri sends a killer to assassinate him; he ends up killing Roman Bellic. Now enraged at Rascalov more than ever, he uses Little Jacob's help to track down Rascalov who kills Pegorino before being killed by Bellic. The fate of the organisation following Jimmy Pegorino's death is unknown. Members * Jimmy Pegorino - Boss (Deceased) * Ray Boccino - Capo (Deceased) * Phil Bell - Chief Lieutenant (Formerly) * Anthony Corrado - Soldier (Betrayed/Deceased) * Luca Silvestri - Soldier (Betrayed/Deceased) * Peter Marchetti - Soldier (Deceased) * Marco Bonnaro - Soldier (Deceased) * Joseph DiLeo - Enforcer (Betrayed/Deceased) * Johnny Barbosa - Enforcer (Betrayed/Deceased) * Frankie Gallo - Enforcer (Deceased/Optional) * Ray's Goon - Enforcer (Deceased) Associates * Gerald McReary - Hired gun (Formerly) * Patrick McReary - Hired gun (Formerly) * Niko Bellic - Hired gun (Formerly) * Johnny Klebitz - Hired gun (Formerly) * Wade Johnson - Hit contractor * Tommy - Bartender at the Pegorino owned Honkers Gentlemen's Club. Mission Appearances ;GTA IV * Harboring a Grudge * A Long Way To Fall * Taking in the Trash * Metldown * Museum Piece * No Way on the Subway * Late Checkout * Truck Hustle * Pegorino's Pride * Payback * Catch the Wave * Trespass * To Live and Die in Alderney * Flatline * Pest Control * One Last Thing * If the Price is Right (Deal only) * Mr and Mrs Bellic (Revenge only) * A Revenger's Tragedy (Deal only/Wiped Out) * Out of Commission (Revenge only/Wiped Out) ;TLAD * Action/Reaction * Bad Standing * Diamonds in the Rough * Collector's Item * Was It Worth It? Trivia *The Pegorino Family and the Russian Mafia are seen fighting Niko together in A Revenger's Tragedy, but only the Pegorino Family fights Niko in Out of Commission, as Dimitri Rascalov has been killed in A Dish Served Cold in the Revenge Storyline. *It is unknown if the family gets a seat in The Commission or is just about to. Pegorino seems happy when he rings Niko if the player decides to do the deal with Rascalov, though this could be because he thinks he will be able to buy a place in The Commission with the money he earns from the deal. *The Pegorino family could be based on the DeCavalcante Crime Family from New Jersey which the State of Alderney is based on, however they have a seat on The Commission. They could also be based on the DiMeo/Soprano crime family from fictional HBO TV series The Sopranos. The Soprano Family own both a waste management business to serve as a front (not unlike Pegorino's own waste management business) and a strip club in New Jersey similar to the Honkers strip club in Tudor, Alderney. The Soprano crime family is also regarded as being a glorified crew and not a full-fledged crime family by the Five Families of New York, which is similar to how the Pegorino crime family is looked upon by the five families sitting on The Commission. *The Pegorino Family appear as targets in drug wars. Navigation de:Pegorino-Familie fr:Famille Pegorino pl:Pegorino Family Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA IV Category:Gangs in The Lost and Damned Category:Gangs in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Cosa Nostra Category:Pegorino crime family